Multiparty conferencing allows participants from multiple locations to collaborate. For example, participants from multiple geographic locations can join a conference meeting and communicate with each other to discuss issues, share ideas, etc. These collaborative sessions often include two-way audio transmissions. However, in some cases, the meetings may also include one or two-way video transmissions as well as tools for the sharing of content presented by one participant to other participants. Thus, conference meetings can simulate in-person interactions between people.
Conferencing sessions are typically started by having users in each geographic location turn on some conferencing equipment (e.g., a telephone, computer, or video conferencing equipment), inputting a conference number into the equipment, and instructing the conferencing equipment to dial that number.